


Dreams

by happygowriting



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Falcon and the Winter Soldier
Genre: Dreams, Marvel fiction, Other, sam wilson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/pseuds/happygowriting
Summary: follow me on tumblr!





	Dreams

Since he was a young boy Sam Wilson dreamed of being someone important in life. As a young boy he thought maybe he would be a scholar, someone who could teach others. Or maybe he would be a politician, but not a crooked one, but one who actually helped the people who voted him into office. 

His life didn’t lead him to any of the places that he thought it would, instead it led him to being a United States Air Forces pararescue. He fought for his country and did his duty until his wingman, Riley died, and after that he spent his time helping other veterans suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder.

He would have never dreamed that he would meet Captain America, that he would become friends with him, or even come out of retirement and fight alongside him. It wasn’t something he didn’t think he could have dreamed because it was so out there and he thought he had achieved his dreams.

And he would have never thought he would be handed the shield and receive the title Captain America. He was humbled and felt blessed that Steve chose him to take up his legacy. Having such a high honor placed on him made him realize that he didn’t dream big enough, maybe it was because he never thought he could. 

As Sam runs his fingers over the shield he decides that he’s going to make it his duty to teach children that they can dream as big as they want to because dreams did come true. 

Even the ones people didn’t know they had.

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr!](https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
